


Side 1 Track 1

by Xenamorph



Series: Ghost Quartet [1]
Category: Wizard101 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenamorph/pseuds/Xenamorph
Summary: Jordan can't sleep.
Series: Ghost Quartet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924540





	Side 1 Track 1

__ _ Let me read you a story/Let me read you a romance/I will read, you will listen/and this terrible night will pass _

Jordan couldn’t sleep.

It was thundering and Jordan tossed and turned as she buried her head under the blankets and pillows to muffle it. Her mostly empty room was illuminated when a bolt of lightning struck outside the floor to ceiling windows and Jordan clamped down on a whimper. She was a Crisp, and Crisp’s don’t cry or shout or make any sort of intrusive noises.

Another bolt sent her scrambling out of her bed and out of her room, a blanket thrown over her head and her nightgown dragging behind her. Jordan made it a few feet away from her mother’s bedrooms doors before she paused, and her shoulders slumped down as she realized that all she would get from her mother would be a glare and an order to go back to bed.

But that was fine, she didn’t need her mother. Jordan is a Crisp and Crisps don’t need anything or anyone. But Jordan is also a horrible terrible excuse of a Crisp, and so she found herself dragging her blanket through mud as she walked down the cobblestone streets. Her feet splashed against the small puddles that had formed and she slipped slightly when the street began to decline downwards. 

Lightning struck down past the row of houses and Jordan couldn’t stop herself from fighting back a giggle at the thought of Chester Droors’ precious tree catching fire. But she wasn’t here for the Earth magic teacher, she was here for the Spirit teacher.

Jordan knocked on the Raven’s door, thoroughly waterlogged with mud covered bare feet, but she wasn’t left waiting for long as Edna Fuligin opened the door.

“Oh, nestling, come in.” Edna cooed as she took the blanket off of Jordan’s body and threw it into her washing machine, “Wipe your feet off, will you dearie?” Edna flicked her wrist, sending shadowy forms into the kitchen to put on a pot of tea. “Was it the storm?”

“Yeah,” Jordan’s voice was soft and small as she wiped her feet off by the door and moved to curl up on the couch, “It got loud.”

“I’m sure it did, in that large house of yours.” Edna’s voice was soft as she ran her fingers through Jordan’s hair, “Do you want to stay up or shall we try to put you to bed?”

“Can you tell me one of your stories? You’re always really really good at them!” Jordan looked up at her, a slight smile spreading her lips and showing off where she had lost a baby tooth a few days earlier.

“Of course I will, I’ll pick up where I left off last time.” Edna wrapped the crochet blanket around Jordan’s shoulders as she gently rubbed Jordan’s back. “And so, deep in the decrepit house of Usher, the words are spoken.”

Jordan spoke in unison with her, “Let me read you a story, let me read you a romance. I will read you will listen and this terrible night will-” A lightning bolt struck and cut off her words as she buried her face in Edna’s robes.

“This terrible night will pass,” Edna repeated, running her fingers through Jordan’s hair. The Raven began to weave the story, and by the time the tea kettle began whistling, Jordan was asleep with her head pillowed in her lap. “But I guess it’s time to put that to bed, I guess it’s time to let the dead be dead.”


End file.
